


Сотни тысяч раз

by YellowClown



Series: 2017 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [15]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, great uncle/great-nephew incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: От него веяло старыми книгами, озоном и подгоревшим пластиком. Таким был запах только Стэнфорда — невероятного ученого, которым Диппер восхищался с двенадцати лет и в которого был влюблен с пятнадцати.





	Сотни тысяч раз

Стэнфорд Пайнс был во всех смыслах самым неправильным человеком из всех, кого Диппер встречал.

У него было по шесть пальцев на каждой руке — за такое его, небось, в университете обзывали уродом. Ну конечно, у кого еще могло быть двадцать два пальца? Только урода, нелюдя. Однажды Диппер узнал, что первая и последняя девушка Стэнфорда бросила его со словами «Лучше бы твоя мать сделала аборт!..» Тогда Диппер не спал всю ночь.

Стэнфорд предпочел интеллектуальное развитие и самореализацию семье и братским узам — разве такое поощрялось в том обществе, которое люди обычно называли «приличным»? «Как же так! Семья-же-счастье. Дети-цветы-жизни. А он в семьдесят и без жены! Как он посмел бросить своего брата на произвол судьбы, заставил его податься в уголовники! Ужасный человек!» — так однажды выразилась какая-то ударенная бабка, когда Стэнфорда пригласили принять участие в ток-шоу. Это было похоже на бред сумасшедшего, и Диппер никогда бы не поверил в подобное, если бы не увидел своими глазами.

А еще Стэнфорд буквально провел тридцать лет в другом измерении, и ничто в его жизни и сознании не осталось прежним.

Его так называемая... мораль... Немного отличалась от того, что люди считали высоконравственным. Какая к черту «мораль» граждан Соединенных Штатов Америки, когда существовало бесчисленное множество других существ с другими личностными границами?! «Кто придумал эту глупую мораль?!» — возмущался иногда Стэнфорд, когда ему в очередной раз грозили отзывом гранта за «неэтичные эксперименты».

Хуже этого было лишь то, что сам Диппер оказался таким же, даже не побывав в других мирах.

Диппер даже не помнил, что стало толчком. Всегда ли его тянуло на людей постар... Нет, не просто постарше: сильно постарше? Мужчин? Дедков, если точнее? Или, быть может, дело было в самом Стэнфорде, умном Стэнфорде, невероятном Стэнфорде, Стэнфорде, который был героем Диппера даже тогда, когда он сам не знал о существовании своего прадяди?..

Кто знает, да только вот Диппер отказывался признавать то, о чем ему все ужи прожужжала Мейбл.

Нет, Стэнфорд не был «дряхлым». Он мог одной рукой бороться с боевыми роботами МакГаккета и побеждать.

Нет, Стэнфорд не был «морщинистым». В отличие от Стэна, который выглядел на свой возраст, Стэнфорд казался вполне себе крепким. Пошло ли ему на пользу магнитное излучение сотен солнц из других галактик? Или сохранять прекрасную форму ему помогала радиация, которая неизбежно преследовала его на протяжении всей исследовательской деятельности?.. Да не важно, на самом деле. Для Диппера не было более сильного, более здорового и более счастливого человека, чем его прадядя.

Поправочка: тот прадядя, который был побашковитее.

А еще Мейбл говорила, что Стэнфорд седой. И — да, это Дипперу чертовски нравилось.

Как нравились его огромные шестипалые руки, как нравились его горячие, обветренные губы и рваные интонации в голосе, которые заставляли Диппера просто млеть в объятиях Стэнфорда.

— Обсуждение того, насколько глупа твоя ошибка в уравнении аппарации, еще не закончено, — поднимая Диппера, недовольно продолжил Стэнфорд. Он даже заботливо подогнул края его халата, прежде чем усадить тощей задницей на рабочий стол, и только потом строго посмотрел племяннику в глаза. — Понятно?

— Д-да, прадядя Форд, — виновато кивнул Диппер, косясь на свои косые расчеты, что висели за спиной Стэнфорда. Ну как, как он мог так ошибиться?.. Это было просто невероятно глупо!

Невероятным, правда, было и то, что в итоге Стэнфорд сейчас целовал его на своем столе и отпускать явно не собирался.

От него веяло старыми книгами, озоном и подгоревшим пластиком. Так пах только Стэнфорд — невероятного ученого, которым Диппер восхищался с двенадцати лет и в которого был влюблен с пятнадцати. Сейчас, почти в восемнадцать, Диппер был наконец-то счастлив — с человеком, который был буквально всем его миром и мог показать сотни, тысячи других.

И... Тепло его дыхания, тембр его голоса и колючесть его щетины были тем, что помогло бы Дипперу найти Стэнфорда в любом из этой тысячи.

Щелкнул переключатель на потайном лифте, и Стэнфорд торопливо отступил, начиная возиться с модулятором квантовых полей. Диппер, на мгновение потеряв ощущение времени, все-таки вернулся в реальность и осторожно прикрыл губы ладонью — вовремя, ведь в подвал вошла Мейбл.

— Я принесла вам апельсинового сока! — радостно изрекла она, поправив край своего свитера. Вышло это не очень ловко: несмотря на то, что сама Мейбл стала куда старше, куда привлекательнее и даже чуть спокойнее, ловкости у нее не прибавилось, поэтому она разлила сок из одного из стаканов на себя. — Вот же ж...

— Не беспокойся, милая, — тут же отозвался Стэнфорд, открывая свой шкаф с мелкими изобретениями, — Фиддлс как раз одолжил мне одну вещь, которая тебе поможет. Смотри! — достал он из недр шкафа нечто, похожее на пистолет, пробирку и кота одновременно (вполне возможно, что это и был кот, все-таки, жизнь на помойке оставила свой отпечаток на МакГаккете), а в следующее мгновение подошел к Мейбл и, уткнув устройство ей в живот, мигом осушил свитер.

Та часть изобретения МакГаккета, что была похожа на пробирку, наполнилась оранжевой жидкостью, а Мейбл радостно подпрыгнула.

— Спасибо, прадядя Форд!

— Пожалуйста, — мягко он потрепал ее по голове тот и забрал полупустой стакан, а полный тут же отдал Дипперу. — Кстати, Диппер, пожалуйста, не сиди на столе. Тебя не учили, что это не вежливо?

Диппер бы обиделся, если бы так пошутил кто-то другой, ведь он никак не мог возразить.

Он был сейчас в таком состоянии, что даже едва заметное подмигивание Стэнфорда заставляло его сразу сотню раз простить.


End file.
